Mudcrab
Mud Crabs are large crabs found near almost any body of water or in sewers. The species seems to evolve differently depending on its surroundings. They are tough and territorial, and groups of mudcrabs may become troublesome. Individually, they are more of a nuisance than an actual danger. In Tamriellic culture Mudcrabs are particularly known for their weakness and ugly appearance. While unremarkable in most provinces, the creature has gained a large fascination in Cyrodiil. Its a very common pastime for Cyrodiillic people to express their dislike for the appearance of a Mudcrab to each other. Occasionally, when Cyrodillians are in battle, they throw the taunt, "I've fought mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" at their opponent. This could be taken as a very serious insult, as mudcrabs are terrible fighters. General traits shared by all species *Deal physical damage *Are able to breathe under water with a Water Breathing effect. *Are incredibly slow. Species of Mudcrab Morrowind Mud crabs This type looks like a large brown rock. It used this appearance as disguise to fool a predator into walking in the process of attacking.]]away.When approached by a potential prey, it deploys its legs and a set of large jaws to attack it. It can infect the player with Swamp Fever. The Redroran Manor District and Council halls in Aldruhn are located in a giant Crab Shell once belonging to a Mudcrab of Incredible Size. Cyrodiillic Mud crabs This type does not posses the ability to camouflage itself as a rock. Its also much more crablike in appearance compared to its Morrowind cousin, in that it has pincer arms instead of jaws. Its back is covered by rocklike bulbs. It can infect the player with Swamp Fever. Skyrim Mud crabs Skyrim mud crabs look like crabs, like their Cyrodiillic cousins, but are also capable of pretending to be a rock, like their Morrowind cousins. They are greyish in color and their back looks like a rock. They burrow themselves in the ground, so only its back is visible, to fool potential enemies. Another remarkable thing about Skyrim Mudcrabs is that they are a lot stronger and more aggressive than their cousins from Morrowind and Cyrodiil. But in contrary to them, the Skyrim Mud crab is not able to infect other creatures with diseases. Mud crabs prefer to stay near the water and won't follow you too far away, so if you come across one you don't need to fight it (not that its all that hard to kill!), you can just run away and the crab will go back to its home. Alchemical ingredients *Crab Meat *Mudcrab Chitin Unique Mudcrabs Talking Mudcrab Merchant A mud crab living on an island in Morrowind. He has no physical differences from a regular mud crab, prompting many players to attack him. However, it is possible to talk or trade with him, and he has 10,000 gold in pocket. Specter A spectral mudcrab can be found in Mankar Camoran's Paradise. It appears to be a ghostly version of a mudcrab, and can only be killed with silver, daedric, or magic weapon. King crab A giant mudcrab, (roughly the size of 8 mudcrabs although no stronger), can also be found in Greenmead Cave, a cave halfway between Skingrad and the Imperial City on the Gold Road. It guards multiple treasure chests. Other than its size, the Giant Mud Crab has the same amount of health and damage ratio as any regular mud crab. It doesn't even carry any more crab meat. Because of its incredible size, the crab moves far faster than a normal one. Guardian Mud Crab A Guardian Mud Crab is fought during Kyne's Sacred Trials and only shows up during this quest. Fossilized Giant Mud Crab In Skyrim, this mud crab can be found in a small pond halfway between Swindler's Den and Gjukar's Monument surrounded by randomly sized Mud Crabs. This crab is the size of a cow but is dead. Oblivion= |-| Skyrim= ru:Грязевой краб Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures